Killian Jones
Capitain Killian Jones was a main character of Once Upon a Time. Hook was a Dark One, a pirate, brother of Liam Jones and boyfriend of Emma Swan. He died when Emma used him to destroy all darkness what resulted in his death. Early Life Hook was born to Brennan Jones in the Enchanted Forest. When he was young his father sold him and his brother to a capitain and abandoned him. Once Upon a Time Season Two In The Crocodile, Season Three In The Heart of the Truest Believer, Season Four In A Tale of Two Sisters, Season Five In The Dark Swan, Powers and Abilities Powers * Dark Magic: Hook was the dark one so he was incredibly powerful and possessed the most strong of dark magic. ** Spell Casring: Hook could cast any type of spell with his magic. ** Telekinesis: Hook was able to move objects with just a wave of his hand. ** Elemental Control: '''Hook could manipulate the elements. * '''Immortality: Hook was couldn't grow old or die due being a dark one, but there was an exception, Excalibur that could kill him. Abilities * Sword Fighting: Hook fight very well and has years of practice. Weaknesses * The Dark One's Dagger: Hook was a dark one therefore he could be controlled and even killed by the Dark One's Dagger. * Excalibur: The sword Excalibur can't control the dark one but it can kill him. Appearances Season Two *''The Crocodile'' *''The Doctor'' *''Tallahassee'' *''Into the Deep'' *''Queen of Hearts'' *''The Cricket Game'' *''The Outsider'' *''In the Name of the Brother'' *''Tiny'' *''Manhattan'' *''Selfless, Brave and True'' (Mentioned) *''Lacey'' *''The Evil Queen'' *''Second Star to the Right'' *''And Straight On 'Till Morning'' Season Three *''The Heart of the Truest Believer'' *''Lost Girl'' *''Quite a Common Fairy'' *''Nasty Habits'' *''Good Form'' *''Ariel'' *''Dark Hollow'' *''Think Lovely Thoughts'' *''Save Henry'' *''The New Neverland'' *''Going Home'' *''New York City Serenade'' *''Witch Hunt'' *''The Tower'' *''Quiet Minds'' *''It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''The Jolly Roger'' *''Bleeding Through'' *''A Curious Thing'' *''Kansas'' *''Snow Drifts'' *''There's No Place Like Home'' Season Four *''A Tale of Two Sisters'' *''White Out'' *''Rocky Road'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Breaking Glass *''Family Business'' *''The Snow Queen'' *''Smash the Mirror'' *''Fall'' *''Shattered Sight'' *''Heroes and Villains'' *''Darkness on the Edge of Town'' *''Unforgiven'' *''Enter the Dragon'' *''Poor Unfortunate Soul'' *''Best Laid Plans'' *''Heart of Gold'' *''Sympathy for the De Vil'' *''Lily'' *''Mother'' *''Operation Mongoose Part 1'' *''Operation Mongoose Part 2'' Season Five *''The Dark Swan'' *''The Price'' *''Siege Perilous'' *''The Broken Kingdom'' *''Dreamcatcher'' *''The Bear and the Bow'' *''Nimue'' *''Birth'' *''The Bear King'' (Mentioned) *''Broken Heart'' *''Swan Song'' *''Souls of the Departed'' *''Labor of Love'' Season Six *''TBA''}} Episode Absence Season Two In Season Two while as main character hook was absent in three episodes. * The Miller's Daughter * Welcome to Storybrooke * Selfless, Brave and True Season Three In Season Three Hook appeared in all episodes Season Four In Season Four Hook appeared in all episodes Season Five * The Bear King Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Storybrooke Residents Category:Underworld Residents Category:Wonderland Residents Category:Enchanted Forest Residents Category:Dark Ones Category:Magicians Category:Centric Characters Category:Pirates Category:Humans